Many electric devices, such as hand operated tools, include a variable speed function. An electric hand tool, for example a chain saw or a hedge trimmer, has an electric motor whose speed may be variably controlled. This variable speed function is typically operated with a trigger position indicator, such as a potentiometer, that detects the relative position of the trigger and adjusts the power supplied to an electric motor accordingly.